Marik SPC Ep 01: Friend or Foe?
by Josh Waters
Summary: After all is said and done with the Great Comet Caper, the Pizza Cats hit a lull, that is until some strange messages and a new visiter stir up a completely different level of problems!


Episode One of the Marik Series-  
"Friends and Foes"  
by B.J. Waters. 

Plenty of Legal Stuff and Such!

Okay people, don't get too excited for this part. I know that its your favorite part of the entire fanfic. I know how much you love all the important notes and questions before the boring fanfic starts. I really hope you enjoy this wonderful legal stuff.

gulp-

Okay, now I've taken my pill and I am feeling much better now. Please disregard that last paragraph.

Here we go-

1.Any characters that appear in my fanfic that I do not have copyright over are copyrighted to their original owners, including the Samurai Pizza Cats

2.Marik is my fanfic character. If you even get the slightest thought that you'd want to use him in anyway, serious negotiations will have to take place because of Marik's compicated role in the universe. Please don't use him without my consent. He is copyrighted to me.

3.Anything said about number 2 applies also to my stories and my timeline.

4.One question I have seen answered in a few fanfics is the existance of humans with the Pizza Cats. I believe there is, but not on the level of Jonas or Sovan. It is my theory that the planet the Pizza Cats live on is the only planet in their own galaxy that can sustain life which is full of animaloids. Humans, or any other creatures, like aliens, live in their own respective galaxies. How Marik got to the Pizza Cats and how this all works will be explained later in the fanfic.

5.Another question that bothers SPC fans is what the cats really are. One could be that they are cyborgs built with the capacity of feelings. Another is that the cats are born, but with the technically gear is born with them. A third is that the cats are completely human (cat? You get the picture.) and the gear is added later in their lives. I agree with the third, that they are born naturally and have all the armor added later. Another thing is that they won't rely on the gear alone. They themselves have great stamina, strength, speed, and skill. They have to. They run a pizza parlor.

6.My fighting moves may sound kinda lame, so please take them with a grain of salt.

7.(there is no number seven)

8.Marik himself is actually an anime crossover, but his adventures of his own will come later.

9.My fanfic will be in a script form, because I have a hard time seeing the SPC in a novel form. Much of their stuff is so visual. So is my imagination. There will probably be some violence, but it will mostly be PG, barely touching PG-13. Another thing, there won't be any teasers.

10.This key is important to reading the fanfic.  
Key:  
(...)How a line is said or facial expressions.  
...Blocking, or what someone is doing. Also for scene descriptions or changes.  
...My own comments.  
...What someone is thinking.

11.If anything is mispelled or inconsitant, email me, swear at me a few times like #$ and & and #$. Okay, then tell me what's wrong because I am a bit of a perfectionist.

Please, if there is anything left out that you think I need to add, email me. Please!

Okay, we're done now. Start the fanfic.

Samurai Pizza Cats The Marik Episodes Episode One-Friends and Foes?

The scene fades from black to an angled shot of our favorite pizza parlor. The picture is dim and the sky is very dark, telling that it is night time. However, the lights are still on in the parlor as the Narrator begins.

Narrator-One month after the Comet Caper, we see our favorite pizza parlor late at night. After a hard day's work from 7 am to 11 pm, our heroes are bushed.

The scene changes to inside the pizza parlor. We see Speedy still mopping the floor while Guido is wiping the tables. Francine has just approached a table with two drinks, one for herself and one for Polly, who is sitting at a table. Everyone is tired to a certain degree.

Speedy(tiredly)Leaning on mop-I'm bushed!

Narrator-I said that.

Speedy-Oh. He continues to work on cleaning the floor.

Our scene shifts to Guido who is approaching a closet and opening it. He puts his rag inside. The scene changes to Speedy as he finally finishes. He turns to Guido, who is off camera

Speedy-Hey, Guido! Catch!

Speedy quickly picks up the mop and hurls it through the air. It zips by Polly and Francine. They watch it go by but aren't impressed or shocked. They continue sipping. Finally, we see Guido nimbly catch the speeding mop and place it inside the closet. The scene switches back to the two girls

Polly-What do you think of the addition to the parlor?

Francine-Our profits have gone up.

The scene switches over to a new arcade machine in the new addition with more tables and room. Speedy walks into the scene and pops in a quarter in the machine.

GuidoJoining Speedy at the machine-Yeah, but it has been more work for all of us. He starts staring at the screen over Speedy's shoulder.

Speedynot moving his head from the game-No kidding!We notice the glow of the lights reflecting off of his work clothes and face, which stiffens with concentration.

The scene shifts to see all four cats yawn at the same time. Then it moves over to Polly who crosses her leg onto the other and begins rubbing her lifted foot.

Polly-My feet hurt. I have been standing all day, making pizzas for customers in that hot kitchen. I swear, if this amount of customers continues at this rate, I'll need a foot massager.

Francine-You wouldn't have enough money.

Polly-Okay, I want a raise!

Shift back to Guido

Guido(muttering to Speedy)-From Fran? She's nuts! Fran is worse than anybody I know when it comes to money.

As Guido is saying this, the scene returns back to Francine. We see her standing on her feet with the anime anger vain on her forehead. Her eyes are closed but she is facing Guido and is only getting angrier. Finally she explodes, her head enlarged

FrancineTo Guido(angry)-No more tips for you for the rest of the week! YOU HEAR ME? a sweat drop appears on Guido's head. Then Speedy leans over to him

Speedy(whispering)-You're not supposed to say those kinda things when Fran can hear them, dummy!

Franher head larger, spittle coming out of her mouth(angrier)-I HEARD THAT! NO MORE TIPS FOR YOU EITHER!

Polly-Forget the raise, with your tips, I'll definetly get enough money.

Speedy(mockingly and a bit miffed)-Thanks, dear!

Polly(teasing,smiling)-Your welcome.

The scene changes and gives a pan of the room. Then only noise is the blips of the game and small sipping noises from the cups. After the silence. . .

Speedy-Ya' know? Since the Big Cheese was exiled about a month ago, I expected him to return sometime soon. (Sadly)But since we haven't had anyone to fight, I think we have gotten slowler. . .

Guido(Sadly)-. . .less nimble. . .

Polly(same)-. . .weaker. . .

Francine(happily)-. . .but our profits have gone up!

Speedy, Guido, and Polly groan at the obvious remark from Fran. Back to Speedy

Speedy-Anyways, I almost miss the challenge fighting Bad Bird.

Polly-By the way, where is he?

Guido-Last I heard, he disappeared after he and Speedy saved the world.

Speedy(grunting)-Hm!

Another odd scene shift where the four yawn again, but this time in order:Speedy, Guido, Francine, then Polly. Then it goes to Francine.

Francine-Well, I'm getting tired and more pizzas are desired . I'm off to bed. She stands and heads for the back area which has the bedrooms.

Polly,Guido(unison)(tired)-Me, tooAnd they follow Fran.

Speedy-I'll be along

Guido walks by the counter, but before he walks behind it, he stops and looks at Speedy still working on the game.

Guido-C'mon, Speedy.

Speedynot moving his head one inch-I said I'll be behind you guys.

The scene changes to over Guido's shoulder which pans over to Speedy playing the game. Then. . .

SpeedyLosing the game-Blast!At which, Guido turns and leaves. Speedy finally walks away from the machine and over to the fuse box. He looks around a bit at the empty parlor, knowing that tomorrow, it will be full again. He sighs, then shuts off the power and goes to bed. The scene shifts back outside looking at the parlor. The lights are out.

Narrator-As our heroes sleep, new evils begin plans of their own. Once they start going, who knows if the Pizza Cats can stop them!

The scene fades to black then a spotlight turns on, beaming down on a beautiful throne with many gems. On the throne is Princess Violet. Her head is down, her eyes are closed. She speaks to someone not seen, because all that IS seen is her on her throne. Everything else is black.

Vi-Are we ready to begin?

Man's Voice But not a voice over-Yes, your highness.

Vi-You cannot make any mistakes.

Man's Voice-Indeed.

Vi(angry)-They have stolen all my popularity. The Pizza Cats will pay for being the most loved in the city of Little Tokyo. Then no one will be in my way and the people will love me!

The scene switches to a side shot of the princess on the throne facing the left side of the screen, her head still down, her eyes still closed

Vi-I will not be a brat! I will take a more adult choice for this conflict. Have you contacted the them?

Man's Voice-They await your command.

Vi-Good. My revenge will be complete.

Man's Voice-Of course, Princess Vi.As he says this, evil, yellow eyes appear in the black background . Menacing music plays as the scene switches back to the pizza parlor. Looking at the sky, we can tell that it is morning. A cockle-doodle-doo is heard

Narrator-Well, looks like the Pizza Cats may have their work cut out for them. Back the parlor, the next morning, a problem arises.

The scene changes to a the boys' bedroom with Guido lying on the bottom bunk, completely under his covers. Speedy walks in, wearing his work clothes except his helmet, showing some brownish tan hair which is wet. He notices Guido as he places his helmet on his head. He walks over to the bed and shakes Guido.

Guido(groaning)-Uhn. . .

Speedycontinuing to shake him-C'mon, pal, it's time to get up. You slept in.

Guido-Uhn. . .

Speedy-You gonna git up?

Guido(weakly)-Speedy. . .?

Speedy-Yeah?

Guido-Uhn. . .

Speedy(annoyed)-What's wrong wit' you?Finally, he removes the covers as Guido rolls on his back. His face looks horribly pale and is completely distorted. It is also obvious that he didn't get a lot of sleep that night. Speedy is shocked at his pal's condition

Speedy-Wow, pal. I'll put the blanket back onwhich he does.He really looks bad. I'd better get Polly

He dashes out of the room. Next we see a scene of the kitchen with Polly's back toward us. The chopping sounds tell us what she is doing. Speedy rushes in and stops. He quickly taps Polly's shoulder. As she turns around, we notice she is holding a bloody knife and her apron is stained a certain red. This is because there is a fish in her other hand. However, this startles Speedy

Speedy(scared to death)-Yowza!

He falls backwards and lands on his rear. His face is covered with fright. Polly is confused at this terror, then realizes how she looks and what she is holding.

Polly-I'm sorry, Speedy, I didn't mean to-

Speedy gets up and rests his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Polly, still holding the fish and knife, leans over, too.

Speedy(panting)-Guido is sick as a dog and-

That's as far as he got. Polly drops whatever she held and disappears to the boys' room. A tired Speedy jogs back to the room. When he gets there and leans on the door frame, Polly is all over Guido in anger. Guido is no longer covered by blankets. He still looks very sick.

Polly(obviously angry)-Get up, now!

Guido(groaning)-Uhn. . .

Polly(angry)-Look, we must work as a team to make sure that this pizza parlor works efficiantly!

Guido-Uhn. . .

Polly(angrier)-I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SICK, GET UP BEFORE I POUND YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!

Guido(yelling)-STOP THE SCREAMING, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!

Polly(annoyed)-Finally!

Guido-I'm not getting up.

Polly(very angry)-Give me one good reason!

Suddenly, Guido's eyes get really big as he slaps his hand over his mouth. He gets up and rushes out of the room to a bathroom. There is a loud retching noise. Back at the room, Speedy and Polly stare at each other in amazement.

Speedy-I thought it might have been last night's pizza . . .Polly gives him a menacing look. Speedy gets really nervous Who wouldn't? and recovers. . .but you and I aren't sick. I don't know what's wrong. He smiles nervously.

Polly calms down. She leaves the room, but before she leaves, she pecks Speedy on the lips, leaving him dazed. She leaves to check on Guido. The scene stays in the boys' room. Speedy is completely dazed, his tongue hanging out.

Speedy-She never does that often! She still is somewhat of a low-fused hazard around here. It's when she does things like that she looks more beautiful than ever.

Suddenly, an angry Francine peeks her head into the room

Francine(angry)-Speedy, the customers aren't going to stand there all day. You've got a job, remember?

Speedy(waking up)-Duh. . .uh, yeah. Coming in a bit.

Speedy rubs his face a bit before following Francine out to the front. The scene changes to a busy pizza parlor. Speedy is racing around on his own. We see Speedy glancing at the kitchen. The screen focuses on Guido's back who is cutting up ingredients.

Speedy-Good, Guido is doing better.

Customer(yelling)-Hey, buddy, where's my lunch?

The camera refocuses on Speedy as he jolts himself back to what he should be doing

Speedy-Sorry!And he rushes off

Next, we see Guido in the kitchen washing dishes. Speedy walks in, panting

Speedy-Finally, the lunch rush is over!He notices Guido and walks over to him.Hey, pal. You okay?

Guido(dully, quiet)-Yeah.

Speedy-Polly give you a piece of her mind?

Guido-Several, as usual. What do you find in her so attractive?

Speedy-As he thinks, there is a momentary flashback to the kiss he recieved earlier that day  
It's the special little things.

Guido-Mmm

There is a small pause as Speedy watches Guido continue scrubbing the pans. Finally. . .

Speedy-I thought that you and Lucille were. . .ya' know.

Guido-She's a hard girl to deal with, you know that.

Speedy-Of course.

Guido-You ought to be surprised I'm in one piece after every date.

Speedy(wide-eyed)-She IS very emotional.

Guido-The only reason she is blowing up now is because of me, the fact that I go on dates with her. Some nights I wonder if it's worth it or not. I've thought about breaking up with her, but, well, you know what'll happen.

Speedy(chuckling)-Ka-boom.

Guido-I'd hate to be the one to bear such bad news to her. I almost pity her, and that seems the reason why I go with her.

Speedy-That's kinda mean. Almost talking behind her back, isn't it?

Guido-Yeah, I know, it seems that way, doesn't it. I've got a heck of a problem.

There is a bit of a silence before. . .

Francine(off-screen)-Speedy, I got another delivery for you. Kinda unusual to do.

The scene switches to the telephone as Francine hangs it up. Speedy walks in, followed by Guido. Polly appears behind Fran.

Speedy-What's the deal?

Francine-This guy I didn't recognize called in for a normal pepporoni and asked it to be delivered by you.

Speedy-Guy? Only the Princess does stuff like that.

Guido-I don't know, Speedy, I feel something is up

Speedy(to Guido, smiles, teasing)-Are gonna throw up again?

Guido(mock anger)-Har, har.

Polly-It could be some tourist at a hotel, or someone new had moved in.

Speedy(to Fran)-Where is this peculiar pizza placed?

Francine-Near the south end of town. Here's the address.

She hands a white slip of paper to Speedy who reads it.

Speedy(completely surprised)Is there anyone there who can afford one of our pizzas?

GuidoReading the note over Speedy's shoulder-Maybe it's a special birthday party.

Speedy-Well, we had better get that pizza made and delivered to figure out what's going on.

Francine-Right!

Bored yet? Don't worry.

The scene changes to outside the parlor in the familiar angle, the camera centered on the speaker.

Francine(through speaker)-Stand behind the yellow line, Speedy has to make it in time. Cover your ears and close your eyes, but keep orderin' those pizza pies.

Change to inside, with Fran at the gun.

Francine-Kaboom!

Back outside, Speedy is shot out of a white explosion and over the town, holding a pizza box. The scene changes to him flying though the air with the camera focused on his back.

Speedy(amazed)-Wow! Would ya' look at that?

The camera focuses on the ground below. We see the buildings below and the people who are walking around

Speedy-The city looks like it was barely touched by the comet. Those people worked very hard this past month.

Speedy notices he is at the south end of town and prepares to land by lifting his feet and turning on his air boots. However, he miscalculates and stumbles across the ground.

Speedy(in pain)-Ooh. oh. Ouch. Ug. Uhn. Damn. Ouch. Ow! Crud! OOCH! Ouch!

After somersaulting several times he stops, picks himself up, and removes tons of dust and dirt from his work clothes. Then he looks at the pizza box.

Speedy(relieved)-Good, its still okay. I'm glad we got these new padded boxes. I'll have to tell Francine. And speaking of Francine. . .

He pulls out the paper from a pocket and looks at it for a bit. Then he looks around to understand his surroundings.

Speedy(smiling)-Huh! Whaddya know? Francine actually shot me on target. That's once in a lifetime. Let's see. . .

Speedy glides down a street and finally stops at a door with a large 37 above it. The house that owns the door is actually a shabby wooden apartment. Speedy knocks on the door.

Speedy(cheerful)-Pizza Cats, pizza delivery!

There is no answer. Speedy knocks on the door some more.

Speedy(concerned)-Hello?a pause(annoyed)Hello!

The wind kicks up a bit, blowing around some dust. Speedy stares at his feet, puzzled.

Speedy(slightly confused)-Huh!Lifting the pizza box and looking at it. At least I know what we're having for dinner tonight.

He starts walking back, but before he can take a step, several ninja stars appear at his feet. The shinging noise follows. Speedy instincively turns his attention to the stars' origin. His eyes crawl up to the rooftop of a nearby shack.

Speedy(surprised, angered)-Bad Bird!Speedy drops the pizza box.

Sure enough it is him. The biggest difference is that all his armor is black. Any symbols of his past career as a Ninja Crow are gone. He stands on the rooftop, sword drawn and held loosly.

Bad Bird(mysteriously)-Hello again, Speedy.

Speedy(angry)-Whad'you want?

Bad Bird-You!

Suddenly, Bad Bird jumps and dives at Speedy sword first. Speedy quickly sides steps out of the way and knocks him in the back with an elbow. Bad Bird hits the dirt but is quickly up again. He charges at Speedy again.

Speedy(angry)-Shoot, I wish I had my sword right now!

Speedy dodges a few sword thrusts and gives his opponent a hard headbutt. This sends Bad Bird back several feet.

Bad Birdgetting up-Still quite a fighter, Speedy?

Speedy(angry)-I thought we had a truce after we fought the comet!

Bad Bird-I haven't forgotten.

Speedy(angry)-Then what are you doing?

Bad Bird-I'm an independant now. I fight for what I believe.

Speedy(getting less angrier)-Why not join us?

Bad Bird-It'd ruin the cat part of your title.

Speedy-A small sacrifice. C'mon, we could use your fighting skills!

Bad Bird(frim)-No, Speedy. It is my decision to be on my own.

Speedy(annoyed, confusion)-Then why the fake pizza?

Bad Bird-A test. I wanted to see if you were still better than me, and you are. I respect you for that. You are a good warrior. Don't let your skills dwindle.

Speedy(confused)-I still don't understand-

Bad Bird(interrupting)-A new evil, worse than the Big Cheese is coming.

Speedy-Was the Big Cheese ever that bad?

Bad Bird(continuing)-I don't know him well, but I know he is evil and must be eliminated. I will be building up my skill until then.

Speedy(concerned)-How soon?

Bad Bird-Don't know.

Speedy-Another thing. If you aren't bad anymore, then I can't call you Bad Bird, really.

Bad Bird-I am Darkwing.

Suddenly, Darkwing pulls out a small metal ball and throws it on the ground. A giant cloud covers the street. Speedy covers his face with his arm. When the fog lifts, Darkwing is gone.

Speedy-Wild! Well, I guess I had better return to the pizza parlor.

Speedy starts heading back to the parlor. He zooms off screen and the camera lifts its angle to the sky as a dark, bird-like shape climbs over the horizen.

Narrator-Darkwing? A new villan? Why wasn't I told about all this? Geez, you leave the show for a few years and everything you know is gone! I'm gonna half to go and do some backgroud research to understand what's going on. So I'll leave you at the pizza parlor.

The scene switches back to the parlorduh, Speedy is leaning on a table with one hand. Both Guido and Polly are each sitting in chair across from Speedy. Francine is in the background, dealing with a small amount of customers, but she's handling it without the help of the others.

Speedy(telling his story)-. . .and then he disappeared.

Guido-At least we know about Bad Bird.

Speedy(correcting Guido)-Darkwing.

Francinewalking over-An independant, huh? I wonder why he's doing that?

Polly-So is he a good guy or a bad guy? Francine, who's been keeping an ear on the conversation, comes over to hear better.

Speedy-Dunno. However, as we are delivering or out at all, I advise that we may want to be a little more wary than usual.

Guido-For whoever Ba-, er, Darkwing told you about?

Speedy-I don't think so.

Polly-Who is this "new evil" anyway? Francine runs off to help another customer.

Speedy-Darkwing didn't say.

Polly-Personally, I'm more worried about Ba-, er, Darkwing.

Speedy-I'm not. There isn't anything to worry about him. He isn't exactly on our side, but I know he isn't a villian.

The three of them let their minds wander, thinking about what had happened to Speedy. However, Francine returns from helping the customer

Francine(annoyed)-Look, you three. The dinner rush is about to begin. I am really gonna need help.

Speedy, Guido, Polly(unison)-They groan loudly.

The scene moves to late that night. Speedy is in bed on the top bunk, but not asleep. He thinking, hard, not sure what to do with this new information. Guido is snoring quietly. Speedy shifts in bed and tries to go to sleep. He tries punching his pillow, and lays down again.

Speedy(tired)-I can't sleep.

Slowly, he removes the covers and silently drops to the flooron his feet of course!. Making sure not to wake Guido, he walks over to the window and stares at the stars. Suddenly, a paper airplane appears before Speedy's eyes. It floats gently through the window and Speedy catches it. He unfolds it quickly and notices a letter is written to him. He begins to read.

Speedy(reading)-Speedy, We need to talk again. I have learned more about the situation. I wish to tell you in secret. I will be waiting for you at the giant statue in Harrins Park at midnight, two days from now. Do not tell anyone about this letter. Until then. Darkwing.

Speedy glances at a clock to notice that it is 3 am. He quietly stuffs the letter in one of his clothes drawers and continues staring at the stars. Then, on some point of inspiration, he opens the window and climbs out onto the roof. A small wind blows his blue, striped pajamas about. He continues staring at the stars for a very long time. Then he begins to walk up to the top of the parlor. He is walking backwards and upwards. When he reaches the top, he stops, not moving his eyes from the sky. Suddenly, we see a shadow get closer and bump into Speedy's back. Instantly he spins around as we get a better view of the shadow. It is Polly.

Polly(surprised)-Oh! Sorry. Just been so preoccupied lately. About-

Speedy(finishing her statement.)-Darkwing and the new villan. So have I.

Polly(scared)-I'm worried. What's going to happen to us? How are we going to deal with this?

She sits down on the roof. Speedy sits next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

Speedy(smiling)-Look at it this way. If we were going to die, we wouldn't have those contracts we got. I really doubt that the writers would kill us off before then, or they wouldn't get their money. They need to keep us alive for that long.

Polly(holding in some laughter)-Yeah...(concerned again)But they could kill any one of us before then and still have the majority of the Cats left. Oh, I know it sounds absurd, I'm just really worried.

Speedy(smiling)-Don't be. He kisses her cheek. I'll be here by your side the whole time. I'll protect you.

Polly(calmer)-Speedy. . .

She rests her head on Speedy's shoulder. The camera switches to the other side of the roof. Speedy and Polly have their backs toward it. They stare up at the stars together. Then the camera pans up to the starry sky, and at the top-center. A bright new star appears in the center.

The same screen stays but gets brighter, telling that it is now morning. However, the star that appeared doesn't disappear with the rest of the stars. It blinks again. Then the scene changes to a busy kitchen. Polly is cutting up ingrediants, Guido and Speedy are busy washing pans and plates, while Francine's attention is focused on a television nearby. Her face widens suddenly.

Francine(amazed)-Hey, guys, look at this!

Every one stops whatever they were doing and turns toward the television. The screen switches to the TV screen as we see a woman-bird-newsreporter talking about something.

Woman-. . .new metorite seems to be heading toward the earth. It is the size of a car, and, if it landed, could wipe out all of Little Tokyo. However, it is believed that it will burn up in the earth's atmosphere.

The screen changes to an outer space shot of the picture.

Woman(voice-over)-This is a picture of the meteorite from one of earth's satelites. As national scientics have graciously found out, the meteorite is on an unusual angle, which is why we believe that this meteor will do no damage to the earth.

Back to the Pizza Cats.

Francine(amazed)-Wow. (to the others) Earlier today, I saw it in the sky. I'm glad its going to burn up!

Speedy,Polly(unison)-So are we!

Guido-I'm surprised that astromoners haven't predicted this. It seems kind of odd that scietists didn't find it until now. I wish we could get a clearer picture of it.

Francine looks at her watch and turns off the TV with her remote.

Francine(seriously)-We open in ten minutes. Get ready.

Speedy, Guido and Polly all groan before going back to work. Soon enough the store is filled with plenty of customers. Guido and Speedy are seen as blue and white blurs as they serve pizzas all over. A quick scene change shows Polly cutting like mad, then putting stuff on a pizza crust and literally throwing it into the oven. Finally, we see both Guido and Speedy leaning on the front counter, gasping heavily.

Guido(Gasping)-Yearg! I've been working for 5 hours straight!

Speedy(Gasping)-Not a single lunch break!

Guido(recovering little)-I wish everyone would leave!

Suddenly, a young male dog runs in, competely panicked.

Dog-Run! The meteor is coming!

Everyone acts instantly, running like mad out of the parlor. Pizza and napkins are left. Sodas are spilled all over creation. Clouds of dust still linger from the panicking people. Guido and Speedy stand upright immediatly. Talk about wishes coming true! Polly walks in from the kitchen. Fran has not moved from her place at the register. Shock and confusion cover their faces. Guido and Speedy turn to each other.

Speedy, Guido(unison)-What the heck?

Francine-The meteorite?

Polly-But I thought it was going to burn up!

Quickly, all of them vacate the parlor out the front and look up at the sky, which has changed to a strange orange-color.

Guido(depressed)-Ah, nuts!

Suddenly, the star, which is now bigger than before, emits a bright flash, blinding everything for a fraction of a second. Then a high-pitched sound is heard, like a bomb falling from the sky. The Pizza Cats' faces enlarge in fear and they run back inside the parlor. Guido and Speedy sit down on each side of the door, hiding behind the wall between them and the outside, with their chins to their knees and their hands on their heads. Polly and Francine more intelligently jump over the counter and dive behind it. As the meteorite falls, a youth's voice is heard as it approaches the parlor.

Youth(faintly, then louder). . .aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Something plows through the doors of the parlor, emitting flashes all over from the speed. A loud crunching noise is heard as it plows through the ground and finally crashing into the counter, doing no damage to it. There is a cavity in the tile and cement from the doors to the counter, and dust clouds are coming from it, hiding anything that could've landed. Speedy and Guido look up and notice this strange phenomenon, then stand up and walk over to the counter. Francine and Polly pop up from behind it, sharing the same faces of confusion on Guido and Speedy. All of them look down at source of the damage, ready for anything. The dust finally clears, showing a human youth, ending up with his back on the floor, his brown high tops sticking up just above the counter top. The rest of his body follows, wearing some blue jeans and a gray shirt with a blue jeans jacket over it. His face is somewhat handsome, yet contorted to show that he is in a great deal of pain, just below his blonde hair that is concetrated into four spikes that "shoot" outwards, kinda like a squished compass, two on the right and two on the left side of his head. His eyes open and he rubs his face for a bit. Then he stands up, reaching to a height slighly, but noticeably, taller than Guido, and begins dusting himself off, not noticing the four pairs of eyes staring at him in disbelief. As dust clouds fly from the youth's clothes, he mutters to himself.

Youth(muttering)-Man, that hurt like crazy! I just don't understand why I always have to land that way. It is so friggin' painful!

The scene changes to over Polly's and Fran's shoulders as we see the youth's back. On it is strapped a sword scabbered with a sword in it. The handle is just above the youth's right shoulder he's right handed and runs down to his lower left back. There is no physical damage on him, just the dirt on his clothes, the only scars of the fall. The youth still takes no notice of the Pizza Cats as he finishes brushing himself. Suddenly, Francine gets a silly idea and regains her composure.

Francine(normally and cheerfully)-Welcome to Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor. May I take your order?

To this, Polly starts giggling to herself, putting a hand over her mouth. Speedy and Guido follow suit. Fran is trying hard, and succeeding, to keep a straight face. However, much to the surprise to the Cats, the youth chuckles also.

Youth(cheerfully to Speedy and Guido)-Hello!

He turns around and puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He faces Francine, who is confused beyond belief. Speedy and Guido are shocked that he greeted them and patiently listen to him.

Youth-Um, my name is Marikrhymes with Eric and he puts a hand behind his back and looks down at the ground at an angle since I'll be staying here for a while, uh, obviously, he puts his hand back into his pocket and faces Fran again. and, uh, I'm gonna need a job, a room, and food. Can you do that, Francine?

If Francine was confused before, it doesn't compare to what she is feeling now. She is completely stupified, baffled, and perplexed all at once. Polly, Speedy, and Guido are the same.

Francine(slowly, confused, faintly)-How do you know my name?

Marik(quickly)-Long story. So about my requests?(smiles hopefully, a bit nervous)

Polly(regaining herself)-Well, first we have the interview, then we decide if we want you or not.

Marik(happy)-Okay!

Marik is led by Polly to a booth and sits across from her. Speedy and Guido walk over to the booth behind Polly and sit on the table with their feet on the seats. Meanwhile, Francine quickly grabs a pad of paper and a pencil then sits next to Polly in the booth. Marik is smiling, waiting for the questions.

Francine-All righty! Full name.

Marik-Marik.

Francine(Glaring him in the eye.)-FULL name.

Marik(supressing a laugh)-Marik.

Polly(a little confused)-You don't have any other names?

Marik-All you need is Marik.

Francine(giving up)writes something on the pad-Okay, these are my employees. Points to each of them as she states their respective names.Speedy Cerviche, Guido Anchovy, and Polly Esther.

Marik(suppressing a laugh)-I know.

Francine raises an eyebrow at Marik. Speedy's and Guido's faces are mixed with confusion and slight fear. Polly just show's interest. Marik just smirks as if it is nothing and shugs.

Francine(annoyed)-How do you know our names?

Marik(a little nervous about the subject)-Long story! I can't tell them that they star in my favorite TV show!don't ask!

Francine-Hmph! Age?

Marik-Eighteen.

Francine-Marital Status.

Marik-Single.

Francine-Work experience.

Marik-Both combat and food preparation.

Speedy, Guido, and Polly gasp. Francine looks up abruptly, as if saying "Who is this guy?"

Speedy(blurting out)-You don't know that-

Marik(calm)-Don't worry! I'll keep that secret, I have for so long. I've seen you guys in action. You're pretty good!

Speedy(flattered)-Well, thank-

Polly(cutting off Speedy)-But we can't just have anyone join our group! We barely know this guy!

Guido(observant)-Yet he seems to know us.

Speedy-Your right, we need some proof of your abilities to even decide whether you'd be valuable or not.

Marik(agreeing)-Okay.

Marik stands up

Marik-Speedy, I need you to help me.

Speedy stand up from the booth and steps aside of it with Marik.

Marik-Okay, I need you to spread you arms and feet like this.

Marik spreads his arms, as if he was flying, and his feet, wider than his shoulders. Speedy mimics him easily. He is a bit baffled as to what he is going to do.

Speedy(confused)-Anything else?

Marik-Trust.

Speedy(scared)-What?

Marik-I need you to trust me that I won't hurt you.

Speedy(scared, high pitched)-Why?

Marik-Just do it, okay?

Speedy(nervous)-Okay.

Suddenly, Marik draws his sword and charges Speedy. He stops a few feet away from him, but he lunges his sword, purposly missing Speedy's left side. Then, he quickly goes through a series of lunges, purposely missing him around the legs, head, arms, torso, etc. He does this in a blur, but the Pizza Cats see each thrust in amazement. Speedy's eyes are wide, too. Soon, after over 200 hundred thrusts, Marik sheaths his sword and breaths heavily once. Timespan of the this paragraph? 3 seconds!

Speedy(quietly, amazed beyond belief)-Wow.

Marik lightly sits down again as the SPC sit there, looking at Marik, completely stupified.

Marik(barely exausted)-Go on with the interview, please.

Speedy nervously sits down next to Guido again and listens on.

Francine(a bit nervous)-O-Okay. Um. . .Any health problems? Like allergies, diseases, disorders, that kind of thing.

Marik-Nope

Francine(going on)-Are you going to school?

Marik-Nope!

Francine(startled)-But you're eighteen!

Marik-Graduated!

Francine-Okay! How long are you going to stay with us?

Marik-As long as it takes.

Francine(annoyed)-You're not giving me any straight answers.

Marik(smiling)-Keep going.

Francine(miffed)-Hmph. Could you give us some background about yourself?

Marik-Maybe later.

Polly(annoyed)-Why are you holding so many things back?

Speedy(annoyed)-Tell us.

Marik-I said "later!"

All SPC(annoyed)-WHY?

Marik jumps and an anime drop appears behind his head.

Marik(nervous)-Because its five minutes before your break ends?Shrugs

Suddenly, the SPC all look a the clock on the wall and panic at the exact same time. Quickly, Speedy and Guido are in the back quickly washing dishes. Polly is cutting stuff up like never before. Francine does her best to cover the cavity made by Marik by staple-gunning a carpet over it. Everything is out of control. Marik just rises from his seat and starts to chuckle at the antics of these felines.

Marik(simply)-Would you like me to give you a hand?

Suddenly, all four cats are on their knees at Marik's feet, begging.

SPC(begging)-PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PL-

Marik(has an anime drop)putting his hands up to stop them.-Okay! Okay!

Soon, Marik is outfitted with an apron and is helping any way possible. And soon, the parlor is full again, as if the meteor never landed. Speedy, Guido, and Marik are blurring around easily, serving customers. For some reason, all three have a small break because there is nothing for them to do. They lean on the front counter, breathing heavy, but not exausted.

Speedy-Its weird. Its as if no meteor had landed.

Guido-Heard some people talking about it. Figured we had taken care of it and there was nothing to worry about.

Speedy-Wonder what gave them that idea.

Marik-Probably your sign. Once the pizza parlor was open, all was forgotten, knowing that if a simple pizza parlor knew it was safe enough to have customers, then they figured everything was okay.

Speedy-Makes sense.

Francine appears behind them, with a pizza box.

Francine-Which one of you will take this pizza?

Marik-I will.

Speedy(concerned)-You sure? Its your first delivery.

Marik-What's to worry about?

Speedy looks at Guido, mentally reminding them about what Darkwing said. Guido was looking back in the same way. Marik notices, but cannot translate.

Marik-C'mon! What's to worry about? You saw my speed!

Speedy(reluctant)-Okay.

Francine hands the box to Marik, and she disappears to the kitchen. Marik begins to reach for something in the inside of his jeans jacket when. . .

Guido(concerned)-Wait a minute! How will you know where to go?

Marik(smiles)-I'll figure it out.

Marik soon reveals what he has been searching for: a white square of plastic and metal. It is 8 inches long, 8 inches wide, and about 2 inches thick. Puzzlement engulfs Speedy's and Guido's faces.

Speedy-What is that?

Marik(smiles again)-Its my airboard!

Marik pushes a button with his hand that is holding the object and soon expands with many clicking and ka-chunking noises. Soon, it is in the shape and size of a white skateboard, but there is no wheels. Marik turns it around to show the two large portals on the bottom which blow out air. This is what makes it hover.

Guido-I've seen those things in catalogs. They're expensive! Like $500,000 or something!

Marik-I built this one myself. Took a year to do it, with many malfunctions, failures, and retests. It hovers about 6 inches off the ground. Wanna see?

Speedy and Guido nod, still completely amazed. They follow Marik outside, who turns it on and half drops it, half places it in mid air. It stabilizes at its average altitude of six inches. Then Marik steps on it and zooms off. Speedy's face is covered with shock, Guido's the same. Then they go back inside to continue their work day. Finally, the end of the day comes. Marik has helped them a lot and has definetly impressed Francine with his skill at serving food. They all are sitting at a table, resting from the treacherous day.

Guido-Thought I'd never see the end of today!

Speedy-Yeah! I'm just glad it went smoothly, thanks to you, Marik!

Marik(simply)-Your welcome!

Francine-Speaking of which, because of his hard work, how do we all feel about letting Marik join our parlor and fighting force!

Polly-We'll definetly need some help, considering what Darkwing said.

Now, its Marik's turn to be confused.

Marik(confused)-Darkwing?

Speedy(to Marik)-Tell ya' inna minute! (back to the group) I agree with Polly. We could use Marik for many things.

Guido-It'll be great to have an extra hand.

Francine-What about a room for him?

Speedy(suggesting)-We could give him that basement room?

Marik gets an anime drop, realizing that they're talking as if he wasn't there. They go on.

Polly-I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Marik(trying to get in the conversation)-Um. . .

Guido-I think its still pretty clean, isn't it Speedy?

Marik(same)-Uh. . .guys?

Speedy-Yeah I think so.

Marik(same)-Excuse me?

Francine-I thought that there were rats in there.

Marik(shocked)-RATS?

Polly-That was several months ago, I'm sure they're gone.

Marik(still trying to get in)-Waitaminute!

Speedy-Yeah, Francine. That was before the Big Comet Caper, remember?

Marik(getting annoyed)-Hello? I'm still here!

Francine(remembering)-Oh, yeah.

Guido-So its basically agreed that Marik stays and gets the basement room.

All SPC(in unison)-Agreed!

Marik(annoyed)-Great, but what about my opinion? I still exist, don't I?

Polly(turning to Marik)-Guess what, Marik? You get a job and a room here. Welcome to the team!

Marikhe sits back, crossing his arms(annoyed,sarcastic)-I gathered.

Francine-Right, we'll show you to your room.

Marik-At least they didn't leave to show the room without me!He sighs, letting out his bitterness Right!

Guido-Okay! Follow us!

Yet, before anything can happen, some footsteps are heard and a familiar voice speaks.

Narrator(breathing heavy)-Hey, guys. I'm back. Did I miss much?

There is a silence as Marik and the SPC smile and roll their eyes at each other, as if to say,"Duh! Where you been?".

Narrator(to Marik)-Who the heck are you?

Marik-Marik.

A pause.

Narrator-No last name?

Marik(anime drop,stressed)-Must we go through that again?

Speedy-Nuts, we forgot about the Narrator.

Guido-Yeah! Didn't the producer fire you?

Narrator(shocked)-WHAT!

And there is running footstep that die away quickly and he is never seenheard? READ? again.

Everyone shrugs, then Marik follows the SPC down into the basement. After the staircase down, there is a short hallway. There are three doors, one to a closet, one to a storage room. They lead Marik to the third door, which they open. The door creaks loudly as Francine flips the overhead light. A few sneeze from the amount of dust in the room. There is one light bulb in the center of the ceiling with no cover. There are cracks in the cement floor, several empty boxes to one side, and plenty of cobwebs.

Marik(coughing)-Looks great!

Francine-I know it isn't much, but I hope you like it.

Marik-I'll touch it up a bit, don't worry. Thanks.

Marik shuts the door behind him, leaving the pizza cats in the hall. He begins to examine the room, making mental plans, when he hears some giggling outside the door. Confused, he goes back to it, puts his ear to the wood.

Polly(muffled though the door, giggly)-I can't believe he took it!

Guido(muffled, chuckling)-I know, what a dweeb!

Speedy(muffled, concerned)-Ya' know, it is kinda mean. Givin' him the worst room in the parlor. I mean, he's the new guy and we're not giving a nice, first impression to him, especially with his speed.

Francine(muffled, happy)-C'mon, Speedy. It's like initiation. He's the new guy, he's got to be picked on! Everyone has slept there on their first week.

Speedy(muffled, annoyed)-Everyone but you!

Marik(confident)-Oh, so they think that, do they? Well, have I got some surprises for them! They'll regret doing this to me! he chuckles Have I got plenty of plans for them! Thinks for a bit, then smiles. But right now, I'll make'em jump.

Out in the hall, the SPC are laughing and smiling, including Speedy, who has gotten over the idea as bad. Suddenly, Marik pops open the door outwards, slamming it against the wall, next to it. This makes all the SPC jump instantly. They all look at him with frightened faces. Marik looks at them with a pleasing face.

Marik-Excuse, me. I forgot to ask. When does work start tomorrow?

Francine(shocked, stuttering)-S-s-s-six o'clock.

Marik-Thank you!

He turns, slamming the door loudly again, making the SPC jump, again. They all look at each other, scared out their wits.

Francine(scared)-Do you think he heard us?

Guido(scared)-Don't think so. Woulda said something.

Speedy(scared)-Probably right.

Polly(scared)-Yeah. . .

They all go off to bed. The scene changes back to Princess Violet, sitting in the throne again, the spot light still glaring on her. Because we see her from the same side position, the yellow eyes are still above and to the side of her head. Princess Vi's eyes are still closed.

Vi-So, the plan is set.

Man-Yes, your highness.

Vi-This test will give us information as to the true abilities of the Pizza Cats.

Man-Indeed. We will use the information to discover a weakness so we may eliminate them for your sake.

Vihe opens her eyes(smiles evily, pleased)-Yes!

Man-Soon, Little Tokyo will know our power and its people will be ours to have.The man steps into the spotlight. Because he is so much taller that Vi, all you see is that he is wearing some jeans and a jeans jacket. No one will be able to stop us!

The camera moves up to show the man's face, to show that it is Marik's.

TO BE CONTINUED!

BLOOPERS for fun!-

Our scene shifts to Guido who is approaching a closet and opening it. He puts his dish rag inside. The scene changes to Speedy as he finally finishes. He turns to Guido, who is off camera

Speedy-Hey, Guido! Catch!

Speedy quickly picks up the mop and hurls it through the air. It zips by Polly and Francine. They watch it go by but aren't impressed or shocked. They continue sipping. Finally, we see Guido, who, unfortunatly, misses the mop and lands somewhere off screen. Speedy starts laughing.

blip-

Speedy quickly picks up the mop and hurls it through the air. It zips by Polly and Francine. They watch it go by but aren't impressed or shocked. They continue sipping. This time, the mop zips past Guido. Guido watches the mis-tossed mop. There is a thud.

Someone(off screen, in pain)-Ow! Nuts! My eye!

Guido starts laughing uncontrollably and falls to the ground.

blip-

Speedy quickly picks up the mop and hurls it through the air. It zips by Polly and Francine. They watch it go by but aren't impressed or shocked. They continue sipping. Finally, we see Guido, who gets hit in the head by the the end of the mop. He falls to the floor, knocked out. Speedy is heard laughing out loud.

blip-

We see a scene of the kitchen with Polly's back toward us. The chopping sounds tell us what she is doing. Speedy rushes in and stops.

Polly-Whoops!

Suddenly, Polly's knife flings out of her hands. She turns her head to the ceiling. Speedy looks up, too. The camera pans up to the ceiling to show that the knife is stuck, but not into the ceiling, but more like on its side.

Speedy(baffled)-How'd ya do that?

Polly(baffled)-Dunno.

Speedy(thinking)-Hey! Remember that cheese, mustard, and mushroom pizza I made? I threw it up so high and it got stuck. We couldn't get it off so we just left it there. I think that is where it was.

Polly(regretfully)-Yep. At least we know why the knife is stuck up there.

blip-

A tired Speedy jogs back to the room. When he gets there and leans on the door frame, Polly is all over Guido in anger. Guido is no longer covered by blankets. He still looks very sick.

Polly(obviously angry)-Get up, now!

Guido(groaning)-Uhn. . .

Polly(angry)-Look, we must work as a team to make sure that this pizza parlor works effifify!

Guido(nomal, confused)-Uhn?

Polly(laughing)-Crap.

Speedy and Guido start to chuckle with Polly, who starts turning red at her mistake.

Polly(laughing, angry)Shuddap, you freaks!

blip-

The scene changes to outside the parlor in the familiar angle, the camera centered on the speaker.

Francine(through speaker)-Stand behind the yellow line, Speedy has to make it in time. Cover your ears and close your eyes, but keep orderin' those pizza pies.

Change to inside, with Fran at the gun.

Francine-Kaboom!

Back outside, we see the large gun about to fire. However, there is an explosion in the chambers of the gun.

Speedy(muffled, in pain)-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Someone(off screen)-Oh no! Speedy!

Polly(off screen)-Speedy!

blip-

Off the set, Speedy sits in a chair, covered in bandages. All you see of him is his eyes, mouth and ears. The rest is white gauze in a Speedy shape. Polly is standing next to him.

Polly(concerned)-Speedy, are you okay?

Speedy(obviously delirous from the pain killers)-Definfeteteletly!

Polly's eyes widen as she gets an anime drop. A male dog walks by, holding a clip board.

Speedy(yelling to the dog, slightly plugged)-Hey you!

The dog jumps, startled. The clip board goes flying into the air. The camera sticks to Speedy and the dog.

Speedy(yelling)-GET ME SOME COFFEE AND LIZARD GUTS AND (gets suddenly sleepy) a pillow, will ya' grandma?

Polly(obviously worried)-What was in those pain killers?

Marik(off screen)-Yeowch!

The camera suddenly turns over to Marik, who just came out of the men's room. A clipboard is at his feet.

Marik-Dang! I think its raining clip boards. Who's is this? What's going on?

There is a little laughter everywhere.

blip-

Speedy glides down a street and finally stops at a door with a large 37 above it. The house that owns the door is actually a shabby wooden apartment. Speedy knocks on the door.

Speedy(cheerful)-Pizza Cats, pizza delivery!

There is no answer. Speedy knocks on the door some more, much harder. Suddenly, the wall of the shack caves in. Speedy jumps, startled. All that is left is a pile of wood, perfect for a fire.

Someone(offscreen)-Not so hard!

Speedy(turns to him, has an anime drop)-Sorry!

blip-

Speedy(surprised, angered)-Bad Bird!Speedy drops the pizza box.

Sure enough it is him. The biggest difference is that all his armor is black. Any symbols of his past career as a Ninja Crow are gone. He stands on the rooftop, sword drawn and held loosly.

Bad Bird(mysteriously)-Hello again, Speedy.

Speedy-Whad'you want?

Bad Bird-You!

Suddenly, Bad Bird jumps and dives at Speedy sword first. However, he trips on a shingle and begins tumbling down the roof.

Bad Bird-Ooh, Ouch, ouch, OUCH, ugh, uhn, ouch! Then he lands on the ground. Oof!

Speedy is trying to hold in some laughter as Bad Bird tries to get up. As he stands, plenty of his feathers are ruffled.

Bad Bird(to Speedy, angry, embarrassed)-Laugh it up, Fuzzball!

blip-

Guido(Gasping)-Dang! I've been working for 5 hours straight!

Speedy(Gasping)-Not a single lunch break!

Guido(recovering little)-I wish everyone would leave!

Suddenly, a young male dog runs in, competely panicked.

Dog-Run! The meteor is coming!

Everyone acts instantly, running like mad out of the parlor. Suddenly, there is a large explosion from the kitchen. Now everyone, including Fran, Guido, and Speedy, are running like mad out of the parlor. Soon, fire extinguishers are everywhere as Polly limps out of the wreckage. She staggers a few steps into safety before falling to the earth. Speedy runs over to her and drops on one knee.

Speedy(scared)-Are you okay?

He rolls Polly onto her back. She coughs once.

Polly(weakly)-So that's what that black powder is. . .

Guido and Fran run to Polly's other side.

Speedy(confused)-Black powder?

Guido(same)-What black Powder?

Francine(normally)-Gunpowder.

Speedy and Guido instantly get anime drops as they stare at Fran in disbelief.

Speedy(baffled)-You had gunpowder in the pizza parlor?

Francine(smiling)-Everyone has to have a hobby!

Speedy and Guido look at each other, then at Fran, more worried than before.

blip-

The scene changes to over Polly's and Fran's shoulders as we see the youth's back. On it is strapped a sword scabbered with a sword in it. The handle is just above the youth's right shoulder he's right handed and runs down to his lower left back. There is no physical damage to him, just dirt on his clothes which seems to be the only scars of the fall. The youth still takes no notice of the Pizza Cats as he finishes brushing himself. Suddenly, Francine gets an idea and regains her composure.

Francine(normally and cheerfully)-Welcome to Pizza Cats Pizza Parlor. May I take your odor?

Everyone bursts laughing out loud. Francine turns red. Marik turns to a side and raises the arm closest to Francine.

Marik(laughing)Waving with his other arm, backhanded, as if to wave some air to Fran.-Go ahead. Take all the oder you want!

Then he hits the floor laughing.

blip-

Francine(giving up)writes something on the pad-Okay, these are my employees. Points to each of them as she states their respective names.Speedy Cerviche, Guido Anchovy, and Polly Esther.

Marik-I know.

Francine raises an eyebrow at Marik. Speedy's and Guido's faces are mixed with confusion and slight fear. Polly just show's interest. Marik just smirks as if it is nothing and shugs.

Francine(annoyed)-How do you know our names?

Marik(a little nervous about the subject)-Long story! I can't tell them that they star in my favorite TV show!

Francine-Hmph! Age?

Marik(keeping a straight face)-8,000,043.

It takes a while for Fran to write that down. Guido, Speedy, and Polly try to hold in their laughter.

Francine(going on as if nothing had happened)-Marital Status.

Marik bursts out laughing because Francine missed it entirely. Speedy, Guido, Polly follow suit. After several seconds of trying to figure out what's so funny, Francine's mistake hits her in the head like a brick. Slaps her hand to her forehead.

Francine(embarrassed)-Dangit!

blip-

Out in the hall, the SPC are laughing and smiling, including Speedy, whose gotten over the idea as bad. Suddenly, Marik pops open the door outwards, slamming it against the wall, next to it. This makes all the SPC jump instantly. They all look at him with frightened faces. Marik looks at them with a pleasing face.

Marik-Excuse, me. I forgot to ask. When does work start tomorrow?

Francine(shocked, stuttering)-S-s-s-six o'clock.

Marik-Thank you!

He turns, slamming the door loudly again, making the SPC jump, again. They all look at each other, scared out their wits.

Francine(scared)-Do you think he heard us?

Speedy(distraught)-Crap. I wet my pants, he scared me so bad.

Laughter hits the SPC. Marik's laughter is heard through the door. Then everything fades to black.

END OF BLOOPERS

THE END

Tell me how you liked my fanfic. My e-mail is symbol) B.J. Waters


End file.
